Tonight
by Emma McCormick
Summary: When Kenny invites Kyle over on Christmas Eve, he expects an easy-going, average night. But soon Kyle realizes Kenny has some hidden feelings for him, and their whole night gets turned upside down.  A K2 based story.


**_Tonight_**

I was blind amidst the winter's darkness. No moon, no stars- only the faint glow of my flashlight to light my way. I wandered somewhat aimlessly through the blackness, desperately hoping that all my years of exploring this town would pay off. A light snow sprinkled down on me, like white rain.

"Well," I murmured, stopping and turning to face a rather shitty looking house. "Kenny _said _it'd be the house on the left." I tightened my jacket as the night's wind began to pick up. Old memories of the place ran through my mind as I shuffled across the yard and up to the front porch.

I rung the doorbell multiple times, hoping someone would let me in before the Colorado cold froze me. After a few minutes, I heard the click of an unlocking door.

"Kyle?" asked the familiar voice from inside the house.

I smiled and pushed open the door. "Hey Kenny!" I cried, thankful he let me in.

"Hey Kyle. Sorry for making you walk here in such shitty weather." He smiled innocently, flicking his messy blond hair out of his eyes.

I took off my jacket and threw it over a chair lying awkwardly in the middle of the hall. "Nah, it's fine, Kenny." I looked around the house, which seemed to look even worse than it did when I was young.

The empty beer cans strewn across the floor complimented the cracked, chipping walls and broken windows of the house, while the dim lighting helped hide the dirty carpeting. "Kenny, did your parents _ever_ fix this place up?" I asked, wondering how anyone could possibly live in these conditions.

He shook his head laughing, and then replied, "Dude, the only thing my parents ever buy are toaster waffles and beer. House renovations are the last thing they'd ever want to pay for."

"I don't think _anyone_ wants to pay for house renovations." I murmured. He laughed under his breath, but quickly pulled a straight face.

"Oh, Kyle…" Kenny began. "I know I kind of invited you here on late notice and at such an inconvenient time, but my parents are out of town and you seem to be the only person who won't be celebrating Christmas tomorrow… I thought maybe you could hang out with me tonight."

I followed him down a hallway and into what appeared to be a bedroom. "Yeah, I can stay here. I've got nothing better to do."

"Good, 'cause I'd hate for you to have to walk home in that Hellish blizzard out there." He pointed towards the window, which was covered in a delicate layer of frost.

I flopped down onto his bed, sending the papers that had been on it flying. I flipped over onto my side, and looked at Kenny. He was in a white tee shirt and tattered boxers. Obviously, nothing of his had been washed in a while. Then again, I don't really remember the last time _I _washed anything.

"Dude, what time is it?" I asked, yawning.

Kenny peered into the hallway, and then shouted, "A little past midnight!" He turned back to look at me, and scowled at my sleepy face. "Weak, dude. You can't be tired already!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure you'd be tired too, if you had just walked three miles through a snowstorm at midnight." I glared at him for a few seconds, and then slammed my head into the pillow sitting on his bed.

"C'mon Kyle, I didn't invite you here to watch you sleep!" he scolded, urging me to get out of bed. For several minutes he attempted to move me, then gave up when he realized I seriously did not want to move.

He backed up, and bit his lower lip in that quizzical sort of way. "Well, Kyle…" he started off slowly. "You know what they say- if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" I opened one eye and watched as an odd, suggestive smirk grew across his face.

Slowly, he made his way across the room and over towards the bed. As much as I wondered what the _hell _was going on, I decided that whatever Kenny did would really have no effect on me. I've known him since preschool, and he'd never do anything worth worrying about.

I shut my eyes, and let the comfort of the blanket consume me, engulfing my body in its cheap fabrics. It wasn't the cleanest, most comfortable thing to have wrapped around me, but seeing as I just trudged through freezing-cold snow, it wasn't that much of a bother.

I was gradually drifting to sleep, when I felt something strangely warm race down the back of my neck. I instinctively became alert, and my eyes flew open. I was a little shocked to see Kenny next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist and his face nestled into my hair.

"Woah, Kenny, what are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Again, he smiled his suggestive smile.

"Chill, Kyle, everything's fine." he assured me in a soft, somewhat sweet, voice.

He pulled me towards him; his hazel eyes locked with mine.

"K-Kenny…." I stammered, my voice trailing off. I was trembling tremendously, and Kenny knew it. In fact, I think he _liked_ it.

"Kyle, you look lovely tonight." He quickly licked my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Kenny!" I cried, attempting to push him away. "Kenny, no, this- this is gay!"

He stopped, and for a moment, the only sound in the room was the loud, startled pounding of my heart.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Kyle, this isn't gay," he explained, nearing his head to my face. "This is simply… experimental."

And then it happened. Like a sudden tsunami crashing down on an innocent town, it happened. He kissed me. _Kissed_ me. It was so unbelievable, so revolting, so demented…

And I liked it. Our lips melted as they locked, and the rest of the world seemed to fade away. The only thing that mattered at that moment was him and his flawless imperfection.

Every second thought I'd ever had vanished, and was replaced with sheer harmony. Our minds and bodies were complete with this utter togetherness.

Abruptly, he pulled his head away, shattering that one moment of pure joy.

Panic stricken with the sudden realization of what just occurred, I let out a prolonged gasp. "Kenny! What the hell did you do?"

He scowled at me. "Don't even try to _pretend_ you weren't enjoying that."

I bit my lip, then murmured, "I never said I was going to pretend…"

He raised an eyebrow. "So you admit to it?" I slid down under the covers, so that only my eyes could be seen.

He laughed, and kissed my forehead gently. "Kyle, you are too damn cute!"

I sat up beside him, and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Ky, I'll be right back." He said, suddenly getting up. I frowned and watched in dismay as he left me alone in his room.

I sighed. Despite the fact that tonight was going beautifully, I couldn't help but think that every minute of this was wrong. What would Stan say? And what if Cartman found out? I shuttered at the idea of the fat prick finding out about this.

With a sudden, loud slam of the door, I watched Kenny reenter the room- this time shirtless.

"Well, that's a good look for you." I scoffed, rolling my eyes playfully at him. He nudged my shoulder, and then pushed me onto my back.

"Don't act like you don't love it." He mocked, nibbling my ear.

I relaxed in his arms and looked up to face him. "Ken, what do you want for Christmas?"

He tilted his head towards me. "What do _I_ want for Christmas?"

I nodded, despite the fact that I fully realized it was a rhetorical question.

"Well," he began. "I already have everything I could possibly ask for- you with me, all night long."

Passionately, he leaned in and pushed his lips against mine. He pulled my chest to his, and rested one hand in the crook of my neck. I felt him carefully slip his tongue into my mouth. It was a strange, new feeling, but it was just as enchanting.

I turned away, and took a few breaths.

"Couldn't breathe?" Kenny smirked, flipping his hair out of his face to reveal his sexy smile.

"What gave it away?" I joked, catching my breath.

He opened his mouth, then stopped, as if choosing his words wisely. "Ky…" He began, awkwardly. "You don't find this weird, right?"

I was taken aback by his question. "In all honesty, it was a little odd at first. But now it just feels magical." I explained, trying not to sound too cheesy.

He pressed his cheek up against mine and I gazed into his eyes, which were like tiny, darkened pools. As we lay there, lovingly cuddling each other, I felt his hand reach under my shirt.

Not wanting to cause a fuss, I eased my way out of it. "You really are quite sexy, Ky." He told me, lightly tracing a heart on my chest with his finger.

I blushed, as his touch sent chills up my spine. He grinned at me, and raised an eyebrow. He then proceeded to lean down and slowly give me quick, butterfly-like kisses across my chest. I flinched as his warm, gentle lips met my smooth, bare flesh.

"You like this, Kyle?" he asked, seductively.

I laughed. "Kenny, you pervert." I muttered, putting my hand under his chin and lifting his head up to mine. "But I really think it's time to go to bed."

"I guess so, Ky…" His words seemed to trail off.

I cocked my head, assessing exactly why he seemed so quiet all of a sudden. "You didn't want to go further… Did you?" I asked, awkwardly. I bit my lip and hoped I hadn't said anything too offensive.

"Truthfully," he began. "I did. But you're tired and completely unprepared. I shouldn't have sprung this on you." He looked away, sheepishly.

I smiled, and gave him a passionate kiss on the cheek. "Someday we will, Kenny… But not tonight." His eyes seemed to flash with delight at the thought of us having another night like this one.

He nodded at me. "Ok, Kyle. Now let's get some shut-eye." He clapped his hands, and the power went out immediately. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, and shut my eyes.

"Good night, Kyle." He whispered, pulling me closer.

"Good night, Kenny… I love you."


End file.
